


Sing Me To Sleep

by GlitterGirl



Category: McFly
Genre: Death, Gen, Kinda sad but not really, shameless coping mechanism fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGirl/pseuds/GlitterGirl
Summary: Anna is out with their friends and gets very drunk due to wanting to forget something awful.Cue Dougie being a knight in shining armour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just after my grandfather died on Christmas day. I guess in a way it was my way of coping.
> 
> IRL he lived longer once he was ill but for the sake of keeping it short I changed the dates.

Anna was sat with their friends at the pub. It was the Christmas party they'd all been planning for weeks but Anna wasn't enjoying it. They kept zoning in and out - the world around them blurring in and out of focus. They had just found out that their grandfather was seriously ill in hospital and they were just waiting for the inevitable news that he had passed away. 

"I need a drink." they suddenly said standing up to go and get one. Everyone was looking at them astonished. Anna usually didn't drink very much. "What!? I need to have fun and I sure as hell can't seem to sober!" they laughed causing everyone around them to laugh too. 

It wasn't long before Anna was the most drunk they'd ever been. Although, it certainly wasn't helping. In fact, it made them feel worse. Although, it wasn't long before they heard a farmilliar voice.   
"No, Judd! Lizards ARE cool!" it was Dougie. "The two of them must have come after the interview." Anna thought. Except it wasn't really a thought - more of a verbal statement. One which caused the two young men to look over.   
"Anna! Hi, are you alright?" Dougie called as he came over to the table that the small group of students were sitting around. Anna nodded grinning as she hugged Dougie and Harry and introduced them to everyone else around the table who were all fans to varying degrees. 

It wasn't long before Dougie and Harry had been adopted into the friendship group and added to all group chats and everything. Although, no one was really sure how or expecting it to last long. But they could all dream and soon enough, the group had the young men joining in with jokes and references which people outside the group wouldn't have a clue about. Everyone was delighted - especially Dougie and Harry. It wasn't long before the fact the young men were band members and famous was (almost) forgotten too. They'd simply become friends. 

All the while Anna had been drinking more and more. But, far from helping them have fun and forget everything, it was making them feel a lot worse. A few of their friends had started to notice too but weren't saying anything. None of them were sober enough themselves to care. Harry was the first to do something and get them a drink of water hoping it would help a little. It did and that's when Dougie suddenly realised "you don't normally drink this much do you Anna." It was more of a statement than a question and it was closely followed by "I'm going to take you back to your flat. Which number is it again?"   
"6. But m'fine. Really Dougstar."

Despite protests Anna was soon back in their flat. "Where'd you come up with 'Dougstar' anyway?" Dougie asked through the bathroom door as Anna got into their PJs.   
"'m not sure. Think I read it somewhere. M'sorry if you don't like it." Anna said tripping over their own feet on the way to the bed.   
"No I don't mind. It makes a nice change from butty." Dougie laughed.

Anna was about to lie down a few minutes later when Dougie spoke again. "Why did you drink so much tonight?" Anna shrugged before answering. They were a little less drunk now and weren't slurring.  
"I thought it would help me to either feel better or forget. Turns out it did neither. You made me feel a little better though. Thank you." Dougie looked at them for a minute without saying anything. His dark blue eyes were full of understanding though.   
"Your grandfather?" he eventually asked. Anna just nodded before Dougie continued to speak softly as he stroked Anna's hair "you know that trying to drown it with alcohol won't help, right?" Anna smiled sadly at him.  
"I do now. I should have realised sooner after hearing..." they didn't finish the sentence but both of them knew what the end was. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to be. Now sleep. Do you want me to stay?" Anna just nodded.   
"'Sup to you. But yes." This made Dougie giggle.   
"Of course I will if you want."  
"M'sorry Dougstar. I didn't mean to ruin your night with Harry."  
"You didn't ruin anything." he said picking up Anna's guitar. "May I?"  
"Course you can." They said "but only if you sing for me." They both laughed at this before Dougie nodded and started singing various Mcfly and Blink-182 songs quietly. 

Eventually Anna was asleep and Dougie put their guitar back before getting his phone out and messaging the group chat Anna and I back safely. They're sleeping now but I'm going to stay with them a bit and then going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. Eventually his phone buzzed. Glad she's okay. And that's fine. You do what's best. Dougie flinched slightly at the casual use of the wrong pronouns before quickly correcting what he hoped was a genuine mistake and wouldn't happen again. The reply he got was just a couple of question marks and a confused emoji. Anna uses they/them pronouns. They've been trying to hint at it for weeks by the look of it. He sent the message quickly before he was too tempted to add the phrase you oblivious moron to the end. The responses were pretty harsh after that - people saying that they was plural and a lot of other such nonsense. Dougie politely responded to each argument disproving them although he was getting more and more frustrated with the lot of them. Until Harry piped up GUYS STOP! How do you think Anna would feel if they woke up to this? Do you not see the way they cower away when you use the wrong pronouns!? Get a grip on yourselves and either stop being petty and use the correct pronouns or GO AWAY! It wasn't much but it was enough. Everyone started apologising and promised to get it right from now on. 

It was a few hours before Anna woke up. They quickly got dressed and had some painkillers for their head ache. It wasn't a bad headache but they thought it was best to take them anyway. They were glad that they didn't have any lectures today though. They were too worried to concentrate. 

Eventually they went into the kitchen where Dougie was still sitting. "Morning, I'm sorry for last night but thanks for staying." they said as they wandered around making some hot chocolate. "Want some?" Anna smiled at the look on Dougie's face. He just nodded making Anna giggle.   
"First, you don't need to apologise and it was fun hanging out with you. Second, how are you not hung over as hell?!" Anna laughed at this as they put the hot chocolate into two mugs.   
"Oh belive me I am. I just... it's not as bad as people make it out to be." This made them both laugh before falling into friendly silence as they drank the hot chocolate. 

After a while Anna's phone went off. They took one look at the text though and their whole world shattered. Time seemed to stand still and their phone fell from their hand and crashed to the floor in slow motion. He was gone. Never coming back. It took them a while to react but once they did they started screaming and punching things - trying to break anything they could see. Dougie slowly moved them back into their room and onto the bed. He wasn't quite sure what to do but he just held on tightly to them as they cried. It wasn't much but it seemed to make a bit of a difference - something Dougie was glad about. Eventually he remembered that singing to them had really helped last night so he started trying that. 

Eventually it started to work and they stopped screaming and trying to break everything in sight. They were still crying but that wasn't going to stop any time soon.   
"I'm s-sorry Dougstar." They said quietly.   
"Shhhh it's okay. I'm sorry this happened." he said quietly ad he stroked their hair trying to calm them a little.   
"Not your fault." they mumbled as they drifted off into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares. Dougie was there every time they woke up screaming though, begging for it not to be real. He hated seeing them hurting so much and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rewrite history for the teenager in his arms. But he couldn't and they would have to learn that life goes on. Dougie would be with them every step of the way though. They had become a planet orbiting the 'Dougstar' and that's how Dougie knew it would stay for as long as Anna needed.


End file.
